I Did With You
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Ino hamil. Jelas, itu bukan kabar yang membahagiakan untuk dirinya yang single dan merupakan model cantik yang sedang merintis karir di kancah internasional. Di tengah kekalutannya, Sai, mantan 'budak'-nya ketika remaja menawarkan perjanjian yang menguntungkan. Dan apapun akan Ino lakukan, untuk meraih kebebasannya kembali! /AU, SaIno/ Enjoy it minnasan!


Shimura Sai menekan angka 7 yang terdapat pada lift. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding lift dan menghela napas lelah, menarik simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Matanya memejam, mengingat serangkaian pekerjaan yang akan dilanjutkannya malam ini.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya yang bernomor 78.

 _Ah ya, kontrak dengan Uzumaki Corporation_ …

Pemuda itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, namun seketika buyar ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di depan pintu apartemennya.

Seorang gadis. Berambut pirang. Gadis itu duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Meski bertahun-tahun telah terlewat sejak terakhir ia bertemu gadis itu, Sai tak perlu melihat wajah itu untuk mengetahui siapa sang gadis.

"Nona Ino?" Sai berlutut dan menyentuh pundak si gadis.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino perlahan menengadah, menatap Sai. Pada awalnya mata biru itu tampak kosong, namun sesaat setelah menyadari siapa pemuda yang menyapanya, mata cantik berwarna sebiru langit itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Sai …" suara Ino bergetar saat menemukan sosok Sai yang masih menatapnya tanpa emosi. "Sai!"

Sai tidak siap ketika Ino menghambur ke pelukannya. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk, dengan si gadis yang memeluk erat lehernya dan mulai terisak. Banyak tanya terlintas dalam kepalanya. "Ada apa?" Pemuda itu bertanya pelan.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit Ino menumpahkan air matanya sebelum gadis itu mendongak dan berani menatap Sai. "Sai … aku hamil."

* * *

.

Disclaimer : Neither Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_ nor Lady Antabellum's _I Did With You_ are not mine.

A SaIno fanfiction by _**dae uchiha**_

 **I DID WITH YOU**

 **©2017**

.

* * *

Aku panik. Cemas. Gugup. Kecewa. Perasaan-perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam diriku, membuatku menggenggam _testpack_ yang menunjukkan dua garis itu erat-erat. _Oh God … What should I do now_?

Aku menekan kuat-kuat rasa mualku. Berdiri dari kloset duduk dan bercermin di kamar mandiku. _Testpack_ ini benar-benar merusak segalanya. Kutatap pantulan wajahku yang pucat di cermin. _Berpikir, berpikir, Yamanaka Ino_!

Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu ayah atau ibu. Bisa-bisa aku diumpankan pada hiu peliharaan ayah. Aku tidak mungkin bilang pada agensi. Karirku sebagai model bisa tamat saat itu juga. _God,_ aku bahkan baru menginjak kancah internasional! _Shit_ , _shit_ , bagaimana bisa segumpalan darah hasil bersenang-senang jadi membuatku repot begini?!

Kugigit bibir bawahku dan mulai berjalan bolak-balik di kamar mandi. Kulirik perutku yang masih rata, dan mencoba mengusapnya. Sial, pantas saja beratku naik beberapa _pounds_. Kupikir itu karena KFC dan seporsi ramen yang kumakan minggu lalu. _But its not._ Ternyata itu karena ada sesuatu yang mulai bertumbuh di sini.

Aku harus cari cara untuk menyingkirkan masalah ini dengan cepat.

Kuraih ponselku dan mulai melihat kontak.

Akira … Chouji … Gaki … Hiro … Hinata … Kenichi … Kenji …

Whoa, baru kusadari sebagian besar nomor di ponselku adalah nomor-nomor dari pria-pria yang sering kuajak bersenang-senang. Sial, tentu saja tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk masalah beginian.

Shikamaru …

 _Gosh_ , yang ada aku bakal dibunuh kalau ia tahu kondisiku.

Sakura …

Ya ampun, apalagi dia. Sakura itu tipe wanita kolot, konservatif, dan sangat tradisional. Mirip Hinata meski ia terlihat lebih ceria. Aku bahkan yakin malam-malam yang dihabiskannya bersama Sasuke—kekasihnya— cuma dihabiskan untuk main monopoli.

Jariku yang berkuteks terhenti pada kontak terakhir di ponselku. Satu-satunya kontak yang kuawali dengan _symbol four-leaves-clover_. _Symbol_ keberuntungan.

Sai.

.

.

.

Udara Seattle yang dingin membuatku menggigil. Memasuki gedung apartemen Sai, aku mulai mempertanyakan keputusanku untuk datang ke sini. Ini benar-benar _gambling_ , karena aku tidak yakin akan seperti apa reaksi Sai dengan berita yang kubawa ini.

Sai. Shimura Sai.

Kakek Sai, yang biasa kupanggil Shimura- _san_ , adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Yamanaka. Beliau sudah mengabdi selama sekian lama, sebelum kemudian memutuskan bahwa ia kesepian dan mengangkat seorang anak dari panti asuhan.

Anak itu bernama Sai.

Sai berusia satu atau dua tahun di atasku—aku tidak begitu ingat—dan seperti yang sudah tertebak, kami menjadi akrab. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang mengakrabkan diri. Aku melihat potensi bahwa Sai bisa menjadi budakku—pelayanku—karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Ia anak yang datar, tenang, penurut, dan tidak terlalu banyak beremosi. Ia menuruti semua perintahku tanpa protes, entah karena Shimura- _san_ yang memintanya untuk bersikap seperti itu, atau karena dia memang punya jiwa pelayan dalam dirinya. Aku suka mem- _bully_ Sai, namun karena dia tak pernah melawan, akhirnya aku menjadi bosan. Memasuki SMA, aku melepaskan Sai. Hubungan itu semakin mendingin ketika aku mendapatkan kepopuleran di SMA, berbanding terbalik dengan Sai yang tenang dan mendapat peringkat tiga besar di sekolah.

Hubunganku dan Sai semakin merenggang, bahkan ketika pada akhirnya ia lulus terlebih dahulu—ia lebih tua daripada aku, ingat?—dan memutuskan keluar dari _mansion_ Yamanaka saat Shimura- _san_ meninggal dan digantikan orang lain. Kalau menurut cerita yang aku dengar dari ibu, Sai mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dan berencana melanjutkan S1 dan S2-nya ke luar negeri. Lihat, hanya orang semembosankan Sai yang merencanakan S1 dan S2 sekaligus!

Lalu kini, sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak aku terakhir bertemu Sai. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah nomornya yang berada di ponselku aktif atau tidak. Alamatnya pun kudapatkan dari ibu yang masih rajin dikirimi surat oleh Sai— _hell_ , sekarang sudah zaman sosial media, dan Sai masih mengirimi ibu surat hanya karena ibu sangat menyukai bau kertas dan hal konyol macam surat-menyurat. Itulah mengapa kukatakan, bahwa kedatanganku ke sini benar-benar _gambling_. Sekaligus bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya solusi macam apa yang kuharapkan ketika aku datang ke sini?

Lamunanku berhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sai. Nomor 78.

Aku mengetuk pintu, menekan bel, dan menggedornya, sebelum memutuskan jika tak ada seorangpun di balik pintu itu. Kuhela napasku, memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu di depan pintu. Aku capek karena perjalanan jauh, dan sekarang perutku terasa sedikit kram. _Well, this is really fvcking great_. Aku mengelus perutku pelan, berharap kramnya mereda. Ugh, menyebalkan sekali jika aku ingat bahwa kini aku membawa segumpalan darah bersamaku.

Rasa-rasanya aku sudah tertidur ketika kudengar suara bel lift, dan sayup-sayup suara langkah yang mendekat. Lalu, sebuah tangan yang menyentuhku ringan dan berbisik pelan.

"Nona Ino?"

Aku mendongak cepat, untuk menemukan wajah Sai yang sedang memandangku. Dalam sepersekian detik, segenap emosi seakan menyeruak keluar dari dadaku. Kegelisahanku. Kebingunganku. Aku bahkan sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari pandanganku memburam. "Sai …" aku tersedak isakan pertamaku, "Sai!"

Refleks, kupeluk kedua leher Sai dan menangis. _God_ , _I don't even know why did I cry_. Aku terkejut dengan suara tangisanku, sejak kapan aku menjadi secengeng ini? Aku bahkan tidak menangis ketika mengetahui kehamilanku.

"Ada apa?" Sai bertanya kembali.

Namun aku tidak bisa menjawab. Aku berusaha menelan isakanku, melonggarkan pelukanku dan menengadah untuk menatap sepasang manik sewarna oniks itu. Sepasang mata yang selalu menatapku tanpa penghakiman. "Sai … aku hamil."

Kebingungan yang nyata tampak di wajah Sai yang—harus kuakui—semakin tampan setelah tujuh tahun tidak bertemu. Namun belum sempat juga aku mengatakan apapun lagi, perutku terasa sakit. Aku meringis, kuremas bahu Sai. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi, menusuk-nusuk perutku yang mulai ngilu. "Sai … sakit … perutku …"

Kepalaku terasa berdengung dan berputar-putar.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Ketika bangun, aku segera menyadari bahwa aku berada di rumah sakit. Bau desinfektan berbaur dengan bau obat-obatan yang terasa menyengat. Pelan-pelan aku mengerjap, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang cukup terang. Aku menolehkan kepala ke sisi kananku, dan menyadari ada Sai yang sedang terduduk di sampingku, wajahnya tenang dan ia tampak mengamatiku.

"Sai—"

"Saya sudah memberitahu orangtua Anda mengenai apa yang terjadi, dan besok mereka akan sampai di sini."

Mataku melotot, emosiku tersulut ketika Shimura sialan di sampingku mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang dan tanpa beban. _What the hell_ … bagaimana bisa Sai memutuskan untuk memberitahu ayah dan ibu sementara aku bersusah payah datang kesini untuk menyembunyikan semuanya?! "Kau—bagaimana bisa—"

Sai masih sama tenangnya ketika berkata, "Anda yang datang pada saya, Nona Ino, dan Anda selalu datang ketika butuh bantuan."

 _What_ … aku nyaris _speechless_. "Bukan ini bantuan yang kuinginkan! Demi Tuhan, Amerika adalah negara bebas, dan alih-alih membawaku ke klinik aborsi, kau memberitahu orangtuaku?!" Aku berteriak, kesal. Marah. Airmataku mulai menggenang kembali. "Kau menghancurkan semuanya, Sai! Karirku, kebebasanku, semuanya!"

Aku bisa melihat Sai mengetatkan rahangnya, seolah menahan emosi. Namun nadanya masih tetap tenang ketika ia melanjutkan, "Anda harus belajar mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah Anda lakukan, Nona Ino."

Suaraku bergetar ketika berkata, "Tapi bukan ini! Sai … _this is too much to me to handle_. _I can't_ …" ketenangan Sai mendadak membuatku marah. Aku merenggut benda-benda yang terdapat di nakas samping tempat tidurku dan melemparkannya pada Sai. Obat, tisu, ponselku, apapun yang bisa kujangkau. "Kau brengsek! Bajingan!"

Sai tidak melawanku, ia justru mendekat dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Ino," panggilnya, tegas namun lembut, menarikku dalam pelukannya. Mataku terpejam saat kurasakan kehangatan pelukan Sai melingkupiku. Pemberontakanku terhenti begitu saja.

"Sai … aku takut. Aku takut." Aku mulai menangis lagi. _Damn this shitty hormones_. Benakku gelisah membayangkan apa yang akan ayah dan ibu lakukan. Mereka pasti marah. Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Apakah sampai di sini akhir karirku? Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk itu membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku takut.

" _I know_."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sai?" bisikku kemudian, memecah keheningan yang terjalin di antara kami.

Sai melepaskan pelukannya, dan seketika itu kembali kurasakan dinding tak kasatmata yang berada di antara kami. Dinding yang selalu dibangun Sai dengan segala sikap formalnya kepadaku. "Apakah … Nona Ino berkenan memberitahu siapa ayahnya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Takkan kuberitahu. Sai sudah kukatakan aku tak ingin melahirkan bayi ini! Ini akan menghancurkan seluruh karirku!" Aku menatapnya marah. "Kau masih sama kolotnya. Tahu begini aku tidak mendatangimu. Sai bego!"

Sai kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, sepertinya yakin aku takkan mengacau lagi. " _Your language, Young Lady_ ," tegurnya pelan. Tapi aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dimarahi hanya dengan kalimat itu.

"Saat kau lengah, aku akan kabur dan pergi ke klinik aborsi sendiri," aku menggerutu, mataku menyipit mengancam Sai.

Ancaman yang langsung kusesali—betapa bodohnya aku mengungkapkan rencanaku sendiri!—ketika semenit kemudian, Sai berhasil mengikat sempurna kedua tanganku di ujung ranjang dengan dasinya.

"Sai bego! Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Aku memberontak, yang membuatku meringis sendiri karena kesakitan. "Sai! Aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!"

Aku bisa melihat sekelebatan emosi di mata Sai yang menghilang dengan cepat. Sai masih sama datarnya ketika ia menatapku, "Saya akan mengajukan sebuah kesepakatan untuk Anda, Nona Ino."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Saya akan membantu Anda bertanggung jawab terhadap bayi Anda, dengan syarat Anda harus mempertahankannya hingga ia lahir. Anda bahkan boleh melepaskannya jika ingin setelah ia lahir. Sembilan bulan, dan Nona Ino bisa mendapatkan kembali kehidupan Anda yang dulu. Atau, tidak ada kesepakatan, dan saya akan membiarkan ayah Anda yang mengambil tindakan dan keputusan atas kondisi Anda."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku mendengar penawaran itu. Sai menawarkan sembilan bulan berkompromi dan aku bisa mendapatkan kebebasanku lagi. Ini jelas menguntungkanku dibanding harus membiarkan ayah yang memutuskan. Keputusan ayah sudah pasti tidak akan menguntungkanku, dan bisa dipastikan akan merenggut kebebasanku selamanya. Aku bergidik hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu. Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tak perlu waktu lama untukku berpikir. "Aku setuju," jawabku cepat.

Sai tampak menghela napas, beranjak mendekatiku. "Baiklah, saya asumsikan Nona Ino tidak akan kabur karena kesepakatan yang sudah terjalin. Lagipula, jika Anda kabur, Anda tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Ancaman Sai bermuara pada satu hal; ayah. "Tapi, Sai, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Memberiku kesepakatan?"

Sai melepaskan kedua ikatanku, "Kau akan tahu jika kau terlahir sebagai anak yang tidak diinginkan dan terbuang di panti asuhan, Ino."

Suara Sai masih tenang dan berat, namun mampu membuatku terpaku. Aku menengadah, menatap kedua oniks yang balas menatapku sendu. Kelamnya kedua bola mata itu membuatku kelu seketika, merasa terhisap dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menangkap dengan jelas emosi yang terdapat dalam diri Sai. Kesepian dan kesendirian.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Yamanaka Ino?!"

Aku memejamkan mataku takut saat mendengar raungan ayah. Airmataku mulai menggenang tanpa aku kehendaki. Sialan. Padahal sebelum ini, jika aku dimarahi ayah, aku akan sama marahnya hingga pertengkaran kami berakhir. "A-aku—" aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan mengintip. Ayah berdiri di ujung ranjangku, sepertinya bersiap untuk membalikkan ranjang. Ibu berdiri di sampingnya, memegang bahu ayah.

"Inoichi- _san_ ," suara Sai yang tenang membuat ayah ganti memelototi Sai yang berdiri di samping ranjangku. "Kuharap Anda lebih tenang membicarakan ini. Ini rumah sakit, dan semua pasien berhak atas ketenangan."

" _Anata,_ tenanglah. Berikan Sai dan Ino waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Ibu mengelus pundak ayah, membuat ayah menghela napas, mondar-mandir sebanyak dua kali, lalu akhirnya duduk di sofa. Ibu mengikuti duduk di sebelahnya.

 _Well_ , dari dulu hingga sekarang, Sai tampaknya selalu mampu membuat ayah dan ibu mendengarkan pendapatnya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Sai- _kun_?" Ibu berbicara dengan lembut, membuatku nyaris memutar bola mata. Aku lupa ibu sangat menyayangi Sai.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf, Inoichi- _san_ , Sayuri- _san_. Bukan maksud saya memberitahu di saat keadaan sudah seperti ini. Hubungan saya dan Ino memang belum lama terjalin, sehingga saya belum sempat pulang ke Jepang untuk meminta restu kalian. Maafkan kelalaian saya, saya mohon diizinkan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan Ino dan bayi kami."

Aku terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Sai. Tunggu, skenario macam apa yang disusun oleh Sai?! Hubungan? Satu-satunya hubungan yang pernah kupunya dengan Sai adalah hubungan majikan-pelayan, dan itu sudah berakhir lebih dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia … ingin mengakui bayiku sebagai bayi miliknya?

Ibu yang rupanya terpukau dan mempercayai semua skenario Sai, langsung mendesah lega. "Jadi selama ini jika Ino tidak bekerja … dia pergi untuk menemuimu? Anak Ino benar-benar anakmu, 'kan, Sai- _kun_?" Mata ibu berbinar seolah Sai adalah malaikat, ia bertepuk tangan, "Berarti kita tinggal merencanakan pernikahan untuk kalian berdua! Terimakasih Tuhan, hari yang kuharapkan akhirnya terjadi!"

Duh, ibu. Boro-boro mengunjungi Sai, selama ini kalau aku tidak bekerja, sudah pasti aku menghabiskan waktu di apartemen, merangkai bunga, mabuk-mabukan, _having sex_ , _hangover_ …

… tapi sepertinya ibu tidak perlu tahu hal itu.

"Sai, ikut aku keluar sebentar." Ayah akhirnya berkata, tanpa senyum ia pergi keluar.

Aku menoleh pada Sai, yang balas menatapku dan tersenyum sekilas, meremas tanganku lalu mengikuti ayah. Kuikuti langkah Sai dengan tatapanku hingga pintu tertutup. Harus kuakui, aku sedikit cemas. Beberapa kali aku membawa kekasih ke hadapan ayah dan ibu, namun tak pernah mendapat respons positif. Dan kini, bukan hanya mengakui diri sebagai kekasihku, Sai juga mengaku bahwa ia adalah ayah dari … gumpalan darah di perutku. Mendadak aku merasa mual.

Ugh.

Sai tak bakal mati di tangan ayah, 'kan?

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's territory:** Halow. I'm back! Berdoalah supaya _update_ nya lancar :') here's my SaIno for you 3

Kaku banget rasanya lama tak nulis :(

Enjoy it!

with love, dae uchiha


End file.
